Brave Souls,Strong Hearts
by SnowQueenElsaFan
Summary: Elsanna. Elsa stays at a hotel for a month for a business trip along with her four year old son Olaf. She never expected to meet so many interesting people there, especially not the beautiful red-head Anna who her son adores and who gives her feelings she can't explain. Includes characters from Tangled, Frozen, Brave, and Mulan. All movies copyrighted Disney and Pixar for Brave.
1. Welcome to Arendelle Inn

Elsa checked on her son, Olaf, who was sleeping peacefully in the backseat, strapped securely in his car seat as she pulled into the hotel parking lot. "Wake up, Olaf. We're here," she whispered gently with a warm smile. Her son rubbed his eyes and yawned sleepily. "Ok, Mommy," he said. Elsa pulled the car up to the hotel entrance, a big sign greeting them with the words "Welcome to Arendelle Inn". A muscular man with light blonde hair and orangish brown eyes greeted her as she rolled down her window. "Nice to meet you, Miss. My name is Maximus. Would you like me to valet your car for you?"

"Yes, please, " Elsa smiled cheerfully. "Just let me get my son out first though," she added. She unbuckled little Olaf from his car seat and held him in her arms.

Maximus nodded and replied, "Eugene, the bellhop, should be here in a moment to help you with your luggage." "Eugene, get your lazy butt out here before I smack you all the way to the next hotel!", Maximus added to the mentioned man with an irritated tone in his voice.

Elsa chuckled. Little Olaf hugged her while he was still in her arms. She hugged him back. He smiled,but then began squirming, so Elsa put him down on the ground.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Hold your horses!," a man with medium length brown hair and yellowish green eyes called back irritably as he ran out the hotel door.

"Hi there, lovely lady, " he said with a playboy tone as he kissed Elsa on the hand. Elsa blushed a little,but she noticed out of the corner of her eye that the girl at the front desk was glaring at them jealously, so she quickly pulled her hand away and went to open her trunk.

"Oh. How rude of me! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Eugene although I guess you probably already know that from this lughead's bickering," he said, pointing a finger at Maximus.

"Nice to meet you, Eugene," Elsa responded while the "playboy" grabbed her luggage to take it into the hotel.

As they were about to enter the doors, a muscular man with short brown hair and brown eyes, clad in red and green Christmas sweater with reindeer on it, opened the door for them. "Nice to meet you. I'm Sven," the doorman greeted them.

"Hi, Sven. Nice to meet you. I'm Elsa," the pale blonde women with one braid in her hair and deep blue eyes answered back.

"And who might this be?", Sven said as he leaned down and playfully pinched the nose of the extremely pale, even paler than his mother, almost albino, but with dark brown hair and black eyes, four year old little boy that was wearing a snowman costume hoodie.

"I got your nose," Sven teased the little boy, pretending to hold the nose in his hand.

Olaf giggled. "Sven, give me a warm hug!", Olaf exclaimed excitedly.

Sven smiled warmly and stooped down to give the little boy a short hug before rising up again to look at his mother. " This is my son, Olaf," she answered, smiling.

"Well, Elsa and Olaf, welcome to the Arendelle Inn. We hope you enjoy your stay here and let me know if you need anything," Sven said.

"Thank you," Elsa returned as her and Olaf entered the hotel, Eugene behind them still carrying their bags.

Elsa and Olaf went up to the front desk to check in. A blonde girl with extremely long hair and green eyes greeted her. "Hi. Welcome to the Arendelle Inn. My name is Rapunzel,but most of my friends just call me "Punz"," she greeted in an energetic ,happy tone although it had a tiny hint of jealousy still in it as Elsa noticed that the girl was glancing at Eugene out of the corner of her eye .

"Thank you. I have a reservation for Room 34," Elsa replied.

"Oh. Yes. I see. One adult and one child for a month. Correct?"

Elsa nodded and Rapunzel handed her the room key.

Just then, Elsa's heart almost jumped out of her chest and she felt butterflies in her stomach when the most beautiful girl she had ever seen came out from the hallway.

"Who's this? A new hotel guest?", the gorgeous red-head, with her hair in pigtails and absolutely stunning blue-greens eyes, questioned Rapunzel.

"Yep," Rapunzel replied cheerily, but yet at the same time with a hint of disinterest in her voice.

"Oh. Welcome to the hotel, Miss. My name is Anna. I'm in charge of the room service here. Let me know if you need anything," the girl introduced herself, smiling warmly.

"Thank you,Anna. You seem very kind. My name is Elsa."

"Nice to meet you,Elsa. And who might this little guy be? His snowman hoodie is so cute," Anna squealed like a fangirl glancing down at the heart-melting adorable little Olaf.

"That's my son, Olaf," Elsa answered. "Say hi, Olaf," she added to Olaf.

"Hi, Miss Anna. Can I have a warm hug?!," Olaf exclaimed enthusiastically.

Anna giggled and stretched her arms open, the little boy leaping into them excitedly.

"So _cuuute_!", Anna cooed, having always been a sucker for cute things.

"Alright, that's enough,Olaf. We need to go unpack now," Elsa told her son.

He reluctantly let go of Anna.

"I can show you to your room if you want," the red-head offered the blonde.

"Sure,its room 34," Elsa agreed.

Elsa, Olaf,and Anna went to the room. Eugene was already inside putting down the luggage.

"Thank you,Eugene," Elsa said as she pulled a 5 dollar bill from her purse and handed it to the bellhop.

He smiled slyly, winked, and then took his leave.

Elsa then went to pull a second 5 dollar bill out of her purse and tried to hand it to Anna.

"Oh, no. I can't take that. All I did was walk you to your room," Anna said shocked by the stranger's kindness.

"I insist," Elsa said softly and as Anna pulled the 5 dollar bill out of Elsa's hands, their fingers tips brushed, sending a shiver down both girls' spines, though neither one would admit it. Anna pulled her hand away and placed the tip in her pocket.

The room had one queen sized bed,a clunky old tv, a mini-fridge, a dresser with an alarm clock on it, and a bathroom with a walk-in shower and of course a toilet.

Elsa picked up little Olaf and plopped him down on the bed. Elsa then sat on the bed herself and thanked Anna. "Thank you, Anna."

" You're welcome. Let me know if you need anything," Anna answered, smiling as she left the room and closed the door behind her.


	2. Pizza Delivery

After the red-head left, Elsa looked at the hotel pamphlet that was left in her room. She flipped to the page on room service. There was a dine-in option and Elsa suddenly had what she thought was a brilliant idea. She glanced over the menu and then turned to her son.

"How does pizza sound,Olaf?", she questioned the little boy.

"I love pizza! Almost as much as warm hugs!", Olaf shouted his approval enthusiastically.

"Pizza it is then," Elsa chuckled.

She picked up the phone and dialed the front desk.

"Hello. How can I help you?," Rapunzel answered on the other end of the phone.

"Yes. I'd like to do the dine-in for room 34 please," Elsa responded.

"Ok. What menu item would you like delivered to your room?"

" A pepperoni pizza please."

"I'll send room service up in a moment."

"Ok. Thank you. Bye."

"Bye."

Elsa waited anxiously for the familiar red-head to bring her and her son their pizza.

There was a knock at the door and then a voice with a heavy Scottish accent said, "Room service. Pizza delivery."

Elsa was shocked that it wasn't Anna's voice, but she reluctantly went to the door and looked through the peephole.

The girl standing there was holding a pizza in her hands and she was a red head with blue-green eyes, but she wasn't Anna. Her hair was a darker red and curly, hanging straight down, not in pigtails. Elsa couldn't help noticing that this girl was pretty, but she wasn't gorgeous like Anna.

"Well, are you gonna open the door or just stand there looking at me like an idiot?," the curly red head chastised irritably, noticing the blonde starring at her through the peephole.

Elsa unlocked the door and opened it.

"I'm sorry. Thank you for the pizza," Elsa apologized as she pulled a 5 dollar bill out of her purse to tip the girl.

Then, after a few seconds of hesitation, right when the girl turned around to leave, Elsa asked, "Where's Anna?", her voice tinged with a mixture of curiosity and disappointment.

"She's on break. She'll be back in an hour. Why?," the girl answered, still with a somewhat snappy tone.

"Um…Uh…Nothing. Nevermind. Sorry. I forgot to ask you your name," Elsa began rambling nervously.

"My name is Merida. I work room service along with Anna. Sometimes I cover for her," the girl answered now with a calm voice.

"Oh, well, nice to meet you, Merida. Thank you for the pizza," Elsa greeted the girl.

"Thank you. Nice to meet you too. I'll be on my way now," Merida said somewhat curtly as she turned around and walked off.

Elsa closed the door and sighed disappointedly. Her plan to invite Anna to have pizza with her and Olaf didn't go as planned.

"What's wrong, Mommy?", Olaf questioned, concern in his little eyes.

"Nothing, my little snowman," Elsa assured him, smiling sadly.

Just then, she had an idea.

She grabbed the pizza box and told her son, "Come on, Olaf. We're going down to the lobby."

They left the room and headed for the lobby.

Elsa walked around the lobby hoping to catch a glimpse of Anna, but she didn't see the girl.

"There's a nice café on the other side of the lobby if you're looking for something to wash down that pizza with," a black haired Chinese women, who was sweeping the floor, informed Elsa, looking up from her work.

"Thank you. I'm Elsa. What's your name?"

"Mulan. I may be the maid here,but don't mistake that for me being weak. I can hold my own," she boasted as she took the broom in her hands, tossed it in the air, caught it in her hands again as it fell back down, and then swirled it around side to side in her hands like a battle staff.

"That's impressive," Elsa complemented the girl.

Mulan nodded a thanks.

"The café's over that way," she gestured to Elsa, pointing with her broom.

Elsa nodded a thanks in turn and her and Olaf began heading for the café.

When they got there, Elsa's heart skipped a beat. There sitting at one of the tables was the familiar pig-tailed red-head that Elsa had hoped to invite to her room for pizza.

Anna glanced up from drinking her hot cocoa and smiled, noticing Elsa and Olaf entering the café.

"There's plenty of room if you two want to join me," Anna greeted cheerfully, motioning with her hand outstretched for them to come sit at the table with her.

"Thank you, but Olaf and I will order our drinks first. Can I leave this here for a moment?", she asked before placing the pizza box on the table.

"Sure," Anna agreed.

Elsa noticed a brown liquid mustache on Anna's lips and giggled.

Anna raised her eyebrows questioningly.

Elsa cleared her throat and asked, "What are you drinking? Because you have some on your lips."

With that, Anna began giggling too. "Hot chocolate. It's good. Want some?", she said as she tried to hand her cup to Elsa.

Elsa politely and gently pushed the cup away, shaking her head no.

Then, with a nervous boldness, she asked, "Do you want me to help you get that chocolate off of your lips?"

At first, Anna was stunned at this girl's brazenness, but then she agreed, "Yeah, sure."

Elsa brushed her finger lightly and slowly across Anna's lips, the chocolate getting on her. She then licked the chocolate from her finger slowly and moaned in pleasure, "Mhhmm. So good. I love chocolate!"

Anna felt herself heat up and blush, but, luckily for her, Elsa and Olaf walked to the counter to order their drinks . " Hi. Welcome to my humble café. My name is Oaken. What may I get you two today?", the very large man with kind eyes and an endearing mustache asked Elsa and Olaf.

Elsa turned to her son. "What would you like Olaf?"

"Chocolate!"

"Two hot chocolates it is then," Elsa answered.

Oaken nodded and began preparing the hot chocolate for them.

He handed them two cups. "My name is Elsa and this is Olaf. Thank you, Oaken. "

Oaken nodded. "Aye,it was no trouble, dear."

Elsa and Olaf headed back to the table to sit with Anna.


	3. Her Beautiful Snow Queen

After Elsa and Olaf sat, Elsa opened the pizza box and handed a slice to Olaf and then grabbed one for herself. "Want some?," she asked Anna.

"Sure. Thanks," Anna answered as she grabbed a slice.

"You're welcome."

"So what brings you to Arendelle Inn?", Anna asked casually, trying to make conservation.

"I'm here for work. I'm staying for a month," Elsa responded.

"Oh. If you don't mind me asking, what do you do? What is your work I mean?", Anna pressed Elsa for more information.

"Oh. No. I don't mind at all. I just don't usually think people care to hear about my work," Elsa chuckles.

"I'd love to hear about it," Anna stated gleefully.

"Ok. Well, this is kinda weird, but I work for a company that makes snow globes. We like to make our snow globes as realistic as possible, so we visit real-life locations that we hear have nice winters and base our designs for our globes on those locations. It's almost winter here in Arendelle, so I'm here to study what the winter looks like. I know it may seem like something that would only take a day or two to know, but actually there are many variations in winter. I need to stay here for a month so I can see all the differences like gentle flurries versus blizzards and snowstorms and stuff and how all the different snowflakes fall and look here," Elsa explained.

"Hmm. You work for a snow globe company as a snow globe designer and you're wearing a snowflake embroidered jacket. You're just a regular Snow Queen, aren't you?," Anna teased playfully as she looked at what Elsa was wearing.

Elsa was clad in a tight fitting light blue t-shirt that was covered with sequins and wore a lightweight, sheer jacket , similar in size and shape to a typical jean jacket, which was embroidered with silvery glitter snowflakes. Her pants were a pair of blue jeans with glittery silver swirl designs embroidered on them and she wore several snowflake-shaped hairclips in her braid. Anna blushed at how beautiful Elsa looked in this outfit, but her thoughts were interrupted by Elsa responding to her teasing.

"Ha. Yeah. I guess I am," Elsa laughed, smiling warmly.

"So 'Snow Queen', tell me about your hobbies?," Anna asked the blonde.

Elsa thought for a moment. "Hmm…Well, I obviously like designing and making snowglobes. I also love making snowmen, especially with my son, Olaf. I enjoy carving sculptures out of ice. I am also a pretty good iceskater. I find snowball fights really fun. I _loooove_ chocolate. Oh… and I am in to fashion and like designing my own clothes. In fact, I designed and sewed what I'm wearing right now," Elsa finished gleaming proudly as she pointed to her outfit.

"Wow! Amazing! That outfit is so gorgeous. I can't believe you designed and sewed it all yourself!," Anna gasped with admiration and awe.

"Thank you," Elsa chuckled.

"And you really are the Snow Queen with all that winter stuff you like," Anna teased again.

Elsa laughed and then said, "What about you, Anna? What are your hobbies?"

"Well, I like snowball fights, building snowmen, and _looove_ chocolate too. I'm also a bit of a romantic. I love reading romance novels. Of course, I'm adventurous. I'd love to travel new places and see new things, which is why I got this job to save up money. Oh and I also appreciate art and enjoy looking at paintings. The portrait I have hanging in the hallway of my house of Joan of Arc is one of my favorite pieces of artwork. Sometimes I even talk to the portraits about things that bother me. Oh,gosh, I hope I don't sound weird for saying that. I mean I'm not a crazy person or anything even if I do talk to myself sometimes, but not like in a crazy person way and…Oh man, I'll just shut up because now I'm just rambling and embarrassing myself," Anna blurted out, blushing.

"Don't worry about. I don't think you're crazy. And I think your rambling is cute," Elsa chuckled, her cheeks blushing red and a shy smile forming on her lips.

"Thank you. Oh and I also like dancing and riding my bike. And I think that's about it about me," Anna finished.

"So looks like we have come stuff in common, Anna. With both of us loving chocolate and liking to build snowmen and have snowball fights and all. I'd like to get to know you more," Elsa confessed.

"Me too," Anna sighed happily, entranced by Elsa's beauty.

Then, she noticed that as the beautiful Snow Queen took another bite of her pizza slice, a piece of cheese was hanging off her chin.

Anna giggled, "Would you like me to help you get that cheese off of you?"

Elsa stared surprised, but then giggled, "Yes."

Anna's fingers gently cupped Elsa chin, brushing her soft skin as she wiped the cheese off the other girl's face.

Elsa and Anna smiled, staring lovely into each other eyes, as Anna held her hand on Elsa's chin for a moment before pulling them away.

The two girls couldn't wait to get to know each other better. Anna especially wanted to know how well should could warm the heart of the Snow Queen, who she hoped to make _her _beautiful Snow Queen.

And Elsa couldn't wait to show Anna that snow could be warm and loving too, not just cold.


	4. Origins of Olaf, Confessions of Love

**Author note:** _So I was originally going to introduce Hans and Kristoff in this chapter,but the idea got away from me when I thought that I still had to explain the glaring plothole of where exactly Olaf's father was. And then the second part just kind of got away from me when Elsa decided she wanted to make a heartfelt love confession to Anna and her "coming out of the closet" speech. I guess she just couldn't hold it back anymore and had to let it go before she let me introduce Kristoff and Hans. XD Although, I don't know why she was so worried because I personally thought it was pretty obvious that Anna felt the same way about her as she felt about Anna. But that's poor Elsa. Always anxious and worried what other people will think of her. Anyways, for those waiting, I promise that Hans and Kristoff will be introduced in the next chapter,although Hans fans might not like my portrayal of him as a pompous, lecherous, pain-in-the-ass, womanizing jerk that treats his employees like trash so I apologize if that offends anyone. As for Kristoff, there will be no Kristanna in this, only Elsanna, sorry. Although, Kristoff does have feelings for Anna in this,but its one-sided as Anna is in love with Elsa and she's a totally-committed-to-one-person kind of gal. But don't worry. Kristoff probably will get another love interest. An OC maybe or maybe he'll end with Merida? Who knows? You'll just have to keep reading and see. ;) And yes, I promise the cross-over characters like Rapunzel, Eugene, Maximus, Mulan, and Merida will return in the next chapter too. Thanks for being patient with me while Elsa and Anna have hogged up all of the time for themselves in the past two chapters in what was originally supposed to be a crossover story. Ok. I'll shut up now since I'm rambling like Anna and this author's note is starting to get really long. Lol. XD_

Suddenly, Anna awoke from her trance induced by Elsa's beauty with a startling revelation as she glanced over at Olaf. "Elsa, may I speak to you please, _in private_," she said, stressing the last two words.

Elsa furrowed her burrows but then looked at Olaf as she pulled a 5 dollar bill out of her pocket.

"Olaf, go ask Mr. Oaken for another hot chocolate for yourself," she ordered her son, sternly, but gently.

"Yes, Mommy," he obliged, nodding his little head as he walked off towards the counter.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?, " Elsa asked nervously.

"I want you to tell me about Olaf's daddy."

Elsa tensed. That was pretty straightforward of the girl, but of course, she couldn't blame her for wondering. After all, everyone, with maybe the exception of children, knew that it took two people to make a child. Elsa cleared her throat and prepared to speak.

"Olaf's daddy is….._no longer with us_.That is, as I tell Olaf, his daddy went to the great snowy fields in the sky."

She paused for a moment, trying to hold back her tears, then continued, "Olaf never got to meet his daddy. He died shortly before Olaf was born. Sometimes Olaf asks me if he can meet his daddy one day and build a snowman with him like how he builds snowmen with me," Elsa choked, beginning to sob at the last sentence.

"I'm so sorry," Anna whispered, sympathetically.

"It's ok. It was four years ago. I came up with the idea of telling Olaf about snowy fields in the sky so I could give him hope that he'd get to build snowmen with his daddy ," she managed to squeeze out of her now trembling form.

Anna reached out and grabbed her hands to comfort her, gently stroking Elsa's palms in soothing circles.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did he die? I understand if you don't want to talk about it anymore," Anna asked sincerely.

"No. It's fine. He ….uh….died in a car accident. While on the way to meet me at the hospital while I was giving birthday to Olaf," she huffed out, her voice shaky and raw with emotional.

"Oh. That's awful! I'm so sorry," Anna responded gently with a hint of shock in her voice.

"It's ok. Anyway, after Fannar, Olaf's daddy and my boyfriend, died, little Olaf was my only comfort for a while. He reminded me so much of his daddy. Although he inherited my pale skin, he inherited his daddy's dark hair and eyes. It was hard raising a child alone at such as young age as I was only 17 at the time. Fannar was 19 when he died. I was devastated, but life had to go on. Eventually, when Olaf was two, I decided to start dating again. I went out with several guys, but none of them clicked with me. I mean, many of them were really nice guys and all, but I just couldn't feel anything for them no matter how hard I tried. I was beginning to give up hope that I would ever be able to have feelings for another human being again when one day a young woman around my same age came to ask about buying a snow globe from me. Suddenly, I felt something for someone. As it turns out, she didn't feel the same though, but that's when I discovered that I liked girls. Well, I guess, admitted really is the right word more so than discovered because always since I was around thirteen or so, I caught myself starring and blushing at other girls, but tried to ignore it. Don't get me wrong. I cared deeply for my boyfriend and I'm glad I had Olaf, but I always knew in my heart that there was something missing in the relationship, but I just didn't know what it was, or rather didn't want to admit it. Today when I met you for the first time, Anna, I felt like I found what was missing again. I guess what I'm trying to say, and I hope this doesn't scare you off, is that I'm a lesbian. And I like you as more than just a friend and want to get to know you better…romantically. And I hope you feel the same way," Elsa confessed, blurting out all her emotions in one fell swoop as she finished her story, blushing with nervousness and embarrassment.

Anna was silent, staring at her with an unreadable expression.

_God,please don't let that be a look of disgust or rejection. Please,_ Elsa prayed silently to herself in her head.

_I should've kept my mouth shut and hid my emotions and feelings like I usually do. It's this dang town that's gotten to me, making me open up. No it's not the town, it's the girl, Anna. She's making me open up, but now I'm probably gonna get my heart broken by her because of it. She could be straight for all I know and I could have freaked her out. But she seemed to be returning my affections, but maybe it was just me seeing what I wanted to see, wishful thinking on my part... _

Elsa's racing thoughts and the feeling of panic rising up in her chest were pierced through and interrupted by a gentle voice.

"Elsa, don't worry. I'm bi. And I do feel the same way about you," came Anna's reassuring voice, the girl now staring at her with a soft and loving look in her eyes.

"What?", Elsa questioned, with a somewhat shocked tone in her shaky voice, unsure if what she heard had actually been said at all.

"I said I like you too, Elsa. As more than just a friend and I'd love to go out with you," Anna repeated in different words, but the same meaning.

She leaned over the table and gently kissed Elsa on the cheek, making the blonde girl blush and playfully chastise, "Don't you know you're not supposed to kiss a girl you just met?"

Anna giggled, blushing herself, and Elsa winked playfully at her.

"My break is almost over so I have to go. Tell Olaf I said bye and be good for his Mommy."

"I will," Elsa said.

"I'll be back for you soon my love, my beautiful Snow Queen," Anna promised as she left the café.


	5. Get Your Hans Off of Her!

After Anna had left, Elsa glanced over at Olaf. The boy was giggling and tugging on Oaken's mustache. The gentle giant just laughed and teased, "Never seen a mustache before, Olaf? Yay?"

Olaf giggled and tugged harder at the man's mustache, teasing back.

"Oh. Careful there, kiddo. Don't pull too hard or you might pull it off," Oaken teased again.

When Olaf gave a look of horror, Oaken chuckled that the little boy believed it was actually possible to pull his mustache off that easily.

"Olaf, leave Mr. Oaken alone! It's not nice to pull on people's mustaches. Come here!, " Elsa scolded.

Olaf hung his head in shame and went back to his mother.

"It's quite alright, dear. He wasn't bothering me," Oaken reassured Elsa.

"Uncle Oaken didn't mind," Olaf responded excitedly, a glint of triumph in his eyes.

"Uncle Oaken?", his mother questioned.

" told me I could call him that," Olaf beamed proudly.

Elsa glanced over to Oaken with a smile.

He smiled back.

"Would you like some more pizza?," she asked her son gently, changing the subject.

"No. I'm good, Mommy."

She picked up the pizza box and motioned for her son to follow her.

"Would you like some pizza, Oaken?" she asked the mustached man at the counter.

"Oh. That would be lovely, dear. Thank you," he answered.

She handed him the box of pizza. It had five slices left as Anna, Elsa, and Olaf had each only eaten one slice each.

"Oh! This is perfect! Just enough left for me and my family if you don't mind us eating what's left? My family is stopping by to visit me today."

"No. I don't mind at all," Elsa reassured him.

He nodded a thanks as Elsa and Olaf left the café.

There was a loud scream when Elsa and Olaf entered the lobby and they turned around to see the source.

Mulan was standing there with a man with reddish brown hair and sideburns and green eyes grabbing her boobs. "Get off of me you jerk!," she hissed furiously. Then, she managed to spring her broom up and hit the man square in the crotch. He keeled over and grabbed his sensitive area in pain. When he finally was able to compose himself, he got up from the ground and told Mulan, "You're lucky you're so pretty. Otherwise, I wouldn't keep you around."

" Like I really want to be here anyway. I always wanted to work with a _douchebag_," Mulan scoffed sarcastically, stressing the last word.

"Watch your mouth, _bitch_!," the man retorted.

Merida, who was standing nearby and saw the whole thing rushed protectively in front of her friend.

"Don't talk to my friend like that!," she demanded.

"You girls are _my_ girls. I can talk to you, _all_ of you, however the hell I want," the man practically slithered out of his foul mouth.

Merida made a fist and was about to punch him when she and Mulan were interrupted.

"Merida, Mulan! I have some paperwork over here about new work policies that I need to go over with you two!," a muscular blonde haired man with light brown eyes called to them.

"Coming, Kristoff," they both scoffed in unison as they headed for the front desk, shooting glares back at the sideburned guy as they mumbled indistinguishable words of disgust under their breath.

With the two girls gone, the side-burned guy glanced over at Anna who had just returned from her break.

"Oh well. I don't need those two. The read head is my _favorite_ anyway," he taunted, eyeing Anna seductively.

He went over to her and pinched her butt.

"What are you doing, Hans?", she squeaked.

"Playing with my girl," he said as he moved his hand from her butt up to her breasts.

"Don't touch me!", Anna snarled.

"Oh, but I'm allowed to touch you because you belong to me," his voice said with a tone that cut through like vinegar in a fresh wound.

Elsa had seen enough. She burst forward and pushed the guy off of Anna sending the man backwards, to where he almost fell on the floor, but caught himself at the last minute.

"Get your hands off of her!," she practically roared, her voice and eyes filled with intense rage, the likes of which Anna had never seen her display before.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my hotel?", he snarled.

"Currently, about to call the police to get them to arrest a pervert for assaulting two nice ladies," she retorted.

"Elsa, you can't. Wait. He's our boss," Anna whispered almost inaudibly.

Elsa eyes filled with absolute stun and shock.

"This _douchebag_ is your boss," she muttered angrily with a hint of shock.

"Yes. And he might kick you out of the hotel if you make him angry and I don't want you to leave. So, please, Elsa, just let it go," Anna pleaded.

Elsa sighed. "Alright, for you, Anna."

Hans glared at the women standing in front of him.

"I'm not your girl, Hans. I belong to someone else," Anna told him firmly.

With that, she cupped Elsa's cheeks and brought her lips together with the other girl's.

Elsa was shocked at first, but she quickly returned the kiss, relishing in the scent and taste of Anna as she sucked on the red-head's lips and then bit them gently, playfully, on the corner. The two girls tilted their heads sideways, lips still pressed tightly, passionately together. They pulled apart and each let out a gasp of pleasure and sighed in unison, "I love you."

Hans shot daggers at them both. If only looks could kill, both girls would be dead from his intense and hateful stare.

"No matter what you do, no matter how much you run, you will never be able to deny the fact that you belong to me, _princess,_" Hans threatened, his foul breath floating into Anna's ear as he leaned into her neck, his hand slapping her butt hard at the same time, adding insult to injury.

He let go of her and gave both her and Elsa an evil smirk, triumph glinting in his eyes as he turned around and walked away.

Anna felt as if her whole body had been covered in slime. She couldn't get rid of that dirty, violated feeling that sleezeball had left crawling up her skin. She shivered and then began to sob, falling forward.

Elsa caught her and held her in her arms, rubbing Anna's back gently and lovingly as the girl sobbed on her shoulder.

"God, I hate him! I hate him so much, Elsa!", she wailed.

"It's going to be ok, Anna. I'm here," Elsa reassured the frightened girl.

Anna smiled a little through her tears and held on tighter to the blonde.

"That reminded me again why I don't like guys," Elsa said, half teasing, to try and lighten the mood.

Anna giggled and Elsa returned it with a sad smile.

"Not all guys are like that, Elsa. Our supervisor Kristoff is really nice. Have you meet him yet?", Anna asked, her tears beginning to dry and her voice returning to its usual cheery and friendly tone.

"No," Elsa answered as she gently brushed what was left of Anna's tears off of the girl's cheeks with her thumbs.

"Well, come on, Elsa. We can go meet him now," she said cheerfully, grabbing the blonde by the hand and dragging her towards the front desk.

Elsa only hoped for Anna's sake that this Kristoff guy was nothing like her jerk boss Hans.


	6. CinderAnna

Elsa glanced back at her son Olaf who was standing frozen with a very confused look on his face, not sure what all had just gone down. "Come here, Olaf," she ordered him gently.

He ran to his mother and she scooped him up in her arms.

Then, Elsa, Olaf, and Anna headed for the front desk where Kristoff was standing.

"So, what do you want to go over with us, Kristoff?", Mulan was asking.

"And why didn't you call Rapunzel over too?", Merida added.

The long-haired blonde glanced up from the paperwork she was looking through at the front desk at the mention of her name.

"Uh…A…Um….Well, you see, there aren't any new policies. I just needed to get you girls away from Hans before something all 3 of you would've regretted happened," Kristoff admitted.

Then, he glanced up and noticed Anna heading towards him with Elsa.

His heart skipped a beat at the sight of the red-head. He tried to push his feelings back though. He had just seen her kiss another person and the kiss looked like they were in love, true love. He knew he would have to get over Anna and find himself another love. After all, she couldn't possibly be his true love if she was someone else's true love.

"H…H…Hi, Anna. Who's this?" he stammered nervously, heart still pounding in his chest at how close he was to Anna.

The blonde with braided hair answered, "Hi. My name is Elsa. I'm Anna's…err…her….um…."

"Girlfriend. Elsa is my girlfriend," Anna finished for her as she grabbed Elsa's hand and entwined their fingers together.

"Oh. You seem nice and as long as you make Anna happy, I'm happy for you guys. Congratulations, " he said to Elsa half-heartedly.

She smiled sympathetically at him and softly said, "Thank you."

Mulan and Merida who were previously glaring intensely at Kristoff for his little stunt to get them away from Hans now were looking at Anna and Elsa, curiosity shining in their eyes.

"Hi, Mulan. Hi, Merida, " Elsa acknowledged them as she glanced in their direction.

"Hi, " they both responded in unison as they blushed and turned away, embarrassed that they had been caught staring.

"So…..how do you think Kristoff' s going to take having a little competition?," Merida whispered into Mulan's ear.

" I don't think it's much of a competition. It's clear Elsa already won. Don't you think they look cute together?" Mulan giggled back into her friend's ear.

Rapunzel who had snuck up behind them was ease-dropping.

"Yes. Cute together. Just like you guys," she teased the other girls.

Mulan and Merida spun around in unison and looked at Rapunzel surprised to see her behind them. They both blushed.

"Oh. Um. I think you have the wrong idea, Punz. We're not a couple. We're just girl friends. I mean, girls who are friends, not girlfriends as in girlfriends," Merida rambled hopelessly.

"Not yet," Rapunzel giggled under her breath.

"I heard that!", Mulan scolded as she punched the long-haired blonde in the shoulder playfully.

"Really. Why don't you two get together?", Rapunzel teased in the most innocent-sounding voice she could muster.

Merida rolled her eyes and retorted, "Us getting together has as much of a chance of you ever making a move on Eugene."

At that, Rapunzel's smug smile fell off her face as she blushed and hung her head down, her eyes cast on the floor.

"Come on. We know you like him. So just get it over with and ask him out," Mulan taunted playfully.

Rapunzel sighed. "I'm just not ready yet. I'm afraid. What if he rejects me?", she admitted.

"It'll be fine," her friends softly reassured her in unison, their tones now gentle instead of teasing.

Suddenly, Hans returned to the front desk with a bucket full of soapy water and a roll of paper towels.

"What is everyone doing standing around here? I know I didn't say take a break. Everyone get back to work," he growled in a hateful, booming voice.

Anna flinched and snuggled into Elsa's side, the older girl wrapping her arms around the read-head protectively in response.

"Anna, I have a special task for you, a punishment for your little rebellion. You are to clean this hotel from top to bottom, every hall, every unoccupied guest room, the entire lobby. I don't want to see one speck of dirt. I want the floors so clean I could eat off them. And you're going to do it all on your hands and knees with nothing but these paper towels and this bucket of soapy water. If I catch you borrowing a mop from Mulan, there will be hell to pay," he ordered the red head, smirking as he held the bucket and paper towels out to her.

Anna reached out with trembling hands, her body shaking in fear of her boss, and grabbed the bucket and roll of paper towels, trying her best not to make contact with the man's hands. She hastily pulled her hands away once she retrieved the items she needed.

"And you, Merida and Mulan, I don't care what you to do as long as you stay out of my sight and don't make any attempts to help Anna, " he spat.

"Rapunzel, carry on with business as usual and don't interact with the other girls," he ordered the long-haired blonde.

"Kristoff, I better not see you helping Anna in any way, shape or form or your ass is fired. Are we clear?", Hans threatened.

"Crystal," Kristoff gulped.

Hans nodded and left them.

Kristoff turned to Elsa with pleading eyes. " I may not be able to help her but you can," he whispered to the blonde.

Elsa nodded and whispered reassuringly, "Don't worry. I'll take care of her."

"Can you watch Olaf?", she then added to the blonde man.

"Of course," he answered as she handed him her son.

Anna placed the bucket on the floor of the lobby and then knelt down. She grabbed a paper towel off of the roll, plunging it into the bucket until it was covered in soapy water.

She then proceeded to scrub the ground with it in circles.

She looked up in surprise as Elsa knelt down next to her and took another paper towel from the roll.

"I don't care what you say. I'm helping. I'm not going to let you go through this alone," Elsa promised, gently, but firmly so there was no room for argument.

"Thanks, Elsa," Anna answered gratefully.

"But you know, I kind of feel like Cinderella having to do this," Anna said in a half-hearted teasing voice.

"CinderAnna, huh?" Elsa joked, trying to lighten the mood as she rubbed her napkin in circles on the floor along with Anna.

"I guess so, " Anna giggled.

"Well, then, CinderAnna, let me be your fairy godmother and make all your dreams come true," Elsa said lovingly, romantically.

"I don't need you to be my fairy godmother. You're already my beautiful queen of snow. My only dream is make you mine and that's already come true. Melt me like I'm melting you, Snow Queen," Anna said romantically as she pressed their lips together.

Both girls dropped their napkins, Elsa cradled the back of Anna's head pulling the girl in closer to suck in more of the kiss. Anna cupped Elsa's cheeks while they were still kissing, gentle stroking both of the blonde's cheeks with her fingers while they still kissed.

Suddenly, they broke apart, interrupted by the sound of large, heavily stomping angry feet trudging towards them.

Hans was glaring.

"You missed a spot," he smirked at Anna as he rubbed his boots hard into the floor, leaving mud behind.

Anna and Elsa looked around and noticed that he left a trail of mud around in the lobby.

He was also holding a bucket of mud and he poured it on to the floor.

"Now, I want this mess cleaned up and I don't want to see you getting any help from anyone or the mess will magically re-appear. Are we clear?", Hans threatened, scowling.

Anna flinched, nodding sadly.

Elsa scowled back at the tyrant and thought about saying something, but then decided against it, thinking it would probably only make things worse for Anna.

Elsa got up from the floor and sadly watched Anna start on her lone work.

Anna was scrubbing the hotel floors for what seemed like hours when she began to feel light-headed and everything went black.

Elsa ran over to the unconscious girl. "Anna, Anna! Please, no! Please be ok!" she wailed holding the motionless girl in her arms, sobbing.

She slowly and carefully got up from the floor, the read-head still in her arms and made her way to her hotel room.

She gently put Anna down on her bed and tucked the girl in.

She brushed a bang off of the girl's forehead and kissed it softly. Then, she sat on the bed next to the exhausted girl and grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly.

"I'm here, Anna. It's gonna be ok," she reassured the fainted red-head, although it was more for herself since she wasn't sure if the other girl could even hear her.

Just as she reached to grab her cellphone to call 911, the read-head weakly squeezed her hand back and blinked her eyes open.

"Elsa? What's going on? Where am I? Why am I so tired?", Anna asked weakly.

"You….It doesn't matter. You don't look so good, Anna. You need your rest. Sleep," Elsa ordered her, firmly but gently at the same time.

Anna sighed, too tired to argue. "Ok."

The read-head put her head in the blonde's lap and dozed off, snoring peacefully.

Elsa put her phone away, relieved, as she gently stroked the top of the adorable sleeping girl's head which was still in her lap.

"I love you, Anna. And I'll always protect you," Elsa whispered softly.

"Me too," Anna mumbled in her sleep, a smile crossing her face.

Elsa smiled back.


	7. You're Safe, Anna

Elsa reluctantly rose from the bed, gently pushing the sleeping girl's head out of her lap, careful not to wake her. She walked silently to the door and closed it slowly to muffle the sound. She headed for the front desk where Kristoff was still standing, worried look on his face.

"How is she?", the man asked her.

"Not so good. She's exhausted. She's getting better though, sleeping peacefully," she answered.

Then she added, "Kristoff, can you cover for her if Hans asks where she is?"

"Of course. I would do anything for her. _I love her, Elsa,"_ he confessed sadly.

"I know and I'm sorry," she said with a hint of guilt in her voice.

"Don't be. You make her happy and all I want is for her to be happy. If she had to be with someone else besides me, I'm glad it's you," he said fondly.

"Thank you," Elsa breathed out softly.

"I figured she might be hungry when she wakes so I was going to head over to Oaken's. Did you want something as well?", she gratefully offered the man.

He shook his head with a smile.

She flashed him a smile back and began heading for Oaken's café.

The kindly mustached man smiled warmly at her as she entered.

"Hello, dear. How can I help you?", he greeted.

"Hi, Oaken. It's Anna. Hans, he-", she began.

Oaken interrupted her with a heavy sigh.

"Say no more, dear. That poor girl has taken the brunt of his abuse for as long as I've worked here, which is a long time. It's because she's his _favorite_ according to him and unfortunately, in his sick and twisted mind, the more he likes you, the worst he treats you. It would be better to be disliked by him," Oaken informed her with a sad look in his eyes.

Elsa nodded sadly back at him and then, clearing her throat, said, "What meal would you recommend for keeping one's strength up?"

"For Anna, yay?", he questioned.

She nodded again.

"Everybody loves the burgers and fries. That's a real classic around here. Simple yet filling. Our burgers are huge," he suggested, smiling.

"I'll take one then. Thanks."

"Nothing for yourself, dear?"

"No. I just need to make sure Anna is ok."

He nodded with an understanding smile.

"I'll get right to work making it then."

While waiting on the burger and fries, Elsa suddenly heard a commotion outside the café.

She stepped into the hotel lobby and saw Hans confronting Kristoff.

"Where is that _bitch_?" he snarled at Kristoff.

"What bitch? Who are you talking about?" Kristoff said smugly.

"The red head," Hans growled.

"Which one? We have two red heads who work here, but neither is a bitch that I can recall," Kristoff retorted, smirking.

At that, Hans brought the palm of his hand up and smacked Kristoff hard on the cheek.

"You know who I'm talking about, _bastard_. Don't play games with me. _Where is she?_," he boomed furiously.

Kristoff sighed and took a deep breathe.

"She's cleaning one of the empty guest rooms," he lied, keeping his voice steady, careful not to betray his deceit lest he make things worse for Anna.

"Alright. Good," Hans relented although Kristoff was almost certain from the look in the other man's eyes that he saw right through the lie, so was gratefully relieved when the man walked away, apparently choosing to ignore the deceit.

When Hans was completely out of sight, Elsa rushed over to Kristoff, who was rubbing his sore cheek on the red mark Hans had left there.

"Oh my God, Kristoff! Are you alright?", Elsa asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. I'd do anything to protect Anna and that's all that matters," he reassured her.

"Thank you," she told him fondly.

He returned her thanks with a nod and a fond smile of his own.

"You should probably go make sure Oaken isn't burning Anna's food, though, "he teased.

"Oh. I totally forgot."

She blushed embarrassed, Kristoff giggling at her in response.

Then, she turned and headed back into Oaken's café.

"It's ready, dear. Tell me how she likes it," he says handing her the plate.

"Thank you, Oaken, "Elsa said gratefully as she took the plate from him.

He nodded and waved to her as she left the cafe to head back to her hotel room where she had left Anna.

When Elsa opened the door, she found Anna waking up, clutching the side of the bed frantically, searching for something but finding only empty space.

"Elsa!", the red-head sighed, a slight hint of panic in her voice.

"I'm right here, Anna. I just went to get you some food. I thought you might be hungry and you need to get your strength up, "she reassured the other girl as she gently placed the tray of food down on the bed next to Anna and then sat down on the bed herself.

"I'm not hungry," the red-head protested.

"Eat, Anna, _please_. You need to keep your strength up," the blonde commanded her.

"But Hans, what if he-", Anna began worriedly.

"Shh….I know. Don't worry, Anna. Kristoff is covering for us and I'll be right here to protect you from Hans from now on, "Elsa promised, trying to reassure the frightened girl.

"Now eat," she ordered gently.

"Thanks. Maybe I will. I guess I am a little hungry," the red-head answered as she grabbed the burger and took a bite of it.

"Hmmmm…. This is delicious!", Anna exclaimed excitedly after she finished chewing.

"I'll tell Oaken you said so," Elsa chuckled, a smile forming on her lips.

Anna smiled back and finished her meal.

Elsa stared at her worriedly when she began to cry.

"Anna, what's wrong?" 

"It's Hans. I'm scared, Elsa," the red-head confessed.

The blonde gently rubbed her back and said soothingly, "I know Anna. But everything's going to be alright. I'm here now. I'll protect you."

"Elsa, can you hold me please?" the shaking, sobbing girl asked with desperation in her voice, needing to feel safe.

Elsa smiled sadly and wrapped her arms tightly around Anna's waist.

"You're safe here," Elsa whispered softly as Anna snuggled deeper into her embrace, feeling safe for the first time in forever, trusting and believing Elsa with all her heart.

"Thank you," Anna whispered back, smiling as she cuddled in Elsa's warmth and closed her eyes peacefully, letting sleep overcome her once again.


	8. Woohoo! Hi, Family!

Anna lifted her head slowly off of Elsa's lap as she began waking up, rubbing her eyes.

Elsa smiled down at her and said gently, "Oh. You're awake, sleepyhead."

Anna made a mock pouty face. "That's not funny." Hmmph.

"I was just teasing," Elsa said in mock offense.

Anna giggled.

Then, suddenly, she looked panic.

"What's wrong? Are you thinking about Hans again?", Elsa asked worriedly.

"No. It's not that. It's just…What time is it?", Anna questioned.

"It's 9pm. Why?," Elsa responded.

"Oh man! My shift. It ended an hour ago. Hans is gonna kill me for sure," she blurted out in a panic.

"Calm down. Kristoff got Merida to cover for your shift while you were resting. And as far as Hans knows, you're still cleaning the rooms, not realizing that your shift is over," the blonde reassured her.

"Oh. Ok. Well, I guess I must have Kristoff and the others really worried. I guess I should go out now and let them know I'm ok. I'm scared of running into Hans again though," Anna said, the last part barely audible, but Elsa caught it anyway.

"Don't worry. I'm here, Anna. I'll protect you. And you're off-the-clock now so he can't do anything to you," Elsa reassured her.

"Thank you," Anna returned gratefully.

Elsa took Anna's hand and pulled her gently out of the bed as they headed for the door to Elsa's room.

Elsa felt Anna's hand shaking with nerves in hers and squeezed it tight, trying to make the other girl feel safe.

At last, they were in the hotel lobby.

Merida, Mulan, and Kristoff were all there.

"Anna, are you ok?", Merida questioned.

"Yes. I'm fine. Thanks for covering for me."

"Not a problem. You're my friend and that's what friends do."

"I can't believe what that bastard did to you. When I'm through with him, he'll have a crotch so sore, he'll regret it! Let me know if you ever need to borrow my broom to keep him at bay. The handle end of the plunger works just as well too though if you'd rather use that," Mulan growled.

Anna giggled, "Thanks, Mulan."

Mulan smiled, happy that she was able to cheer up her friend with her antics.

"I'd glad to see you're feeling better, Anna. And don't worry about Hans. I told him you were cleaning the rooms," Kristoff told the red-head.

"Thanks. But I slept for half my shift, so…." Anna began.

"Don't worry about it. What you did for your first half, which isn't even actually part of your job, more than made up for it. Plus you weren't in much condition to work. Consider the half of your shift you missed a personal day on me," Kristoff cut her off.

"Thank you, Kristoff. I really appreciate it," Anna told him gratefully.

Kristoff then turned to the other girls and said, "Well, Merida, Mulan, I think it's about time you two had your break. Rapunzel's already on hers at Oaken's."

The two girls nodded in unison.

"Hey, maybe we could all go meet Rapunzel and have some hot chocolate together or something?", Anna suggested to Merida, Mulan, and Elsa.

"Sounds like fun," Elsa consented.

Mulan and Merida said simultaneously, "Sure!"

So they all headed for Oaken's café.

Rapunzel saw them coming and greeted them, "Hey guys! Oh, Anna, are you feeling better?"

"Hi," Merida, Mulan, and Elsa replied.

"I'm feeling much better. I thought us girls could get together and have some chocolate and girl talk to get my mind off of things," Anna said.

Rapunzel nodded understandingly. "Well, come sit down, girls. There is plenty of room at the table."

They nodded.

"Woohoo! Hi, Anna! Hi, Elsa! Hi, Merida! Hi, Mulan!"

"Hi Oaken!", they all greeted the friendly cashier back.

"Are you alright, dear?" Oaken questioned Anna.

"Yes. I'm fine. Thanks. May my friends and I have some hot chocolates please?"

"Of course, dear. Seeing as Rapunzel already has hers, that'll be four hot chocolates coming right up."

While Oaken was making the chocolates, suddenly some people came in.

Oaken's eyes lit up and he smiled brightly.

"Woohoo! Hi family!", he exclaimed waving to the people entering his café.

"Woohoo!", they responded back.

Then, he turned to Merida, Mulan, Elsa, Anna, and Rapunzel, and said, "Let me introduce you guys to my family."

"This adorable little lady is my daughter Taimi," he said pointing to a little girl with short brown hair and green eyes who looked to be around five years of age.

"And this is my other daughter, Bjork," he said pointing to a teenage girl around seventeen years of age with short brown hair and green eyes.

"This is my son, Vesa," he said pointing to a boy with short brown hair and green eyes who looked around eight years of age.

"And this is his older brother, Birkir," he introduced his last child.

"Finally, that handsome man over there is my husband, Selby," Oaken said, gazing lovingly at the blonde man with blue eyes that had come in the café with their children.

Oaken and Selby gave each other a quick peck on the lips.

"It's nice to finally meet you guys. Oaken is always talking to me about his family," Rapunzel responded.

"Cute kids! Taimi reminds me of myself when I was little," Anna gushed at the two young boys and the little girl.

Selby turned to Rapunzel first, saying, "Likewise."

Then, he turned to Anna and said, "Thanks. They are a handful, but lucky for us, Bjork has agreed to watch the others this weekend in exchange for an increase in her allowance. Oaken and I have a special dinner planned at a nice little café."

"Sounds romantic," Anna sighs happily.

"You know, Selby, Anna and Elsa here haven't had a real first date yet. Maybe we could do a double date?," Oaken suggested to his husband.

Selby shrugged. "Couldn't hurt I guess," he giggled, flashing a smile at Elsa and Anna and then back to Oaken.

"You know who else hasn't had their first date yet?", Rapunzel interrupted.

Everyone looked at her.

"Oh, Merida and Mulan, don't pretend like you two don't want to go out with each other. It's written all over your faces. Just get it over with already," she teased.

"A triple date it is then," Selby giggled.

A glaring Merida snapped, "No. A quadruple date. If Mulan and I are going to officially start going out, then Eugene and Rapunzel have to too."

"Now wait a minute. Slow down," Elsa interrupted everyone.

They looked at her.

"I don't think we should intrude on Oaken and Selby's time together and besides, I have no one to look after Olaf," Elsa protested.

"It's no trouble dear, really. And Bjork can watch Olaf too," Oaken reassured her.

"Alright," she consented.

"Besides, you two really need a date where you can get away from Hans' clutches and not have to worry about letting your feelings go and not have to constantly be looking over your shoulders," Oaken added.

Elsa smiled at him and Selby. "Thank you, both of you."

They smiled back.

Now that Elsa's sudden outburst was over, Merida turned back to Rapunzel and said, "Well?"

"Well what?", she asked in feigned innocence.

"Go ask Eugene out," Merida ordered her.

"Fine. I suppose I might as well get it over with," she sighed.

Rapunzel headed out of the café and found the bellhop stealthily pulling a wallet from a man's pocket, stealing a 5 dollar bill out of it, and then slipping it back in the pocket without the guy noticing. The guy closed the door to his hotel room.

"Eugene!", Rapunzel chastised him.

"What? He didn't give me a tip. So I took it upon myself. Got a problem with that, Blondie?", Eugene responded defensively.

"Yes," Rapunzel said softly, barely audible, embarrassed, her cheeks blushing partly from embarrassment, partly from nerves, and partly from the fact that she thought Eugene's nickname for her was adorable.

"What are you gonna do about it?", he teased smirking.

"This," Rapunzel said as she pulled Eugene close to her forcefully and planted a passionate kiss on his lips.

Eugene's eyebrows shot up in shock, but he didn't try to pull away, so that was a good sign.

Suddenly, he started kissing Rapunzel back.

When they broke apart he said, "Wow, Blondie. What was that for?"

Rapunzel entwined the fingers of her hands together in nervousness.

"Eugene, w-w-will you go out with me?", she managed to stammer out.

"I thought you'd never ask, Blondie," he said as he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

Rapunzel sighed, relief washing over her as she let out a breathe that she had been holding.

"Oh, by the way, our first date is this weekend. It's a quadruple date with Oaken and his husband Selby, Anna and Elsa, and Mulan and Merida," she informed him.

"Wait. Mulan and Merida are a thing?", he questioned, confused.

"They will be in a minute," she giggled looping her arm through his and heading for Oaken's café.

Merida and Mulan's mouths both dropped when they saw Rapunzel and Eugene walk into the café arm-in-arm.

"I can't believe she actually did it!", Mulan gawked.

"Kiss me," Rapunzel told Eugene.

He kissed her in front of everyone as proof that the relationship was cemented.

"Love you, Blondie," he said softly.

"Love you too, Eugene," Rapunzel said warmly.

"Wait. Does this mean we have to go out now?", Mulan asked Merida.

Merida blushed and twiddled her thumbs

"Um. I guess so, if you want. I mean do you feel about me that way?", she asked nervously.

Mulan hugged Merida close and brought her lips to the other girl. Merida leaned in closer too and soon their lips met in a passionate kiss.

"Does that answer your question?", Mulan teased.

"Yes, my love," Merida said warmly.

"So, a quadruple date it is then," Selby said smiling warmly at all the couples before him. The young love reminded him of when he and Oaken first started going out and he let out a sigh of happy nostalgia.

"Elsa, you owe me a kiss. Everyone else has kissed here but us," Anna teased Elsa.

Elsa blushed, but then scooped Anna up in her arms and planted a very passionate kiss on her lips, Anna kissing back.

They broke the kiss with Elsa saying, "I love you, Anna. You're so beautiful."

"Thank you. But I'm not that pretty. I mean, you're much more beautifuller than me. I mean, not fuller, but more beautiful," Anna began rambling, blushing.

The sight of it was absolutely adorable to Elsa.

She couldn't help herself and planted another kiss on the redhead's lips, interrupting her rambling.

"Thank you. You're very beautiful to me though. That's part of what made me fall in love with you," Elsa said warmly.

"Thank you. I love you too," Anna answered back as Elsa gently and carefully put her back down on the ground.

The four happy couples smiled at each other, excited for their quadruple date, not knowing what was in store, but just happy that they'd get to spend time with their friends and loved ones.


End file.
